batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Frost (Arkhamverse)
Louise Lincoln, better known as Killer Frost, was a metahuman criminal and a member of the Suicide Squad. She was embued with cryokinetic abilities, which allowed her to commit several crimes. Biography Around the time Amanda Waller requested the use of the Suicide Squad again, Killer Frost was conducting a bank robbery, where she proceeded to freeze several people in the bank solid, including a woman with a dog. As she was about to escape, her getaway car proceeded to leave without her, apparently being spooked by the arrival of a significant amount of police vehicles. Left with no other options, Killer Frost attempted to fight them off, although she ended up subdued. She then woke up at the Suicide Squad headquarters. She then proceeded to fight with King Shark, who found her tasty, and proceeded to subdue him, impressing him. She was then briefed about her presence among them, and also inquired about a tracker on her neck, learning that it was a tracker and explosive collar that would activate should they do anything even slightly off the mission parameters, also getting a demonstration when KGBeast foolishly tried to leave. She then was briefed in regards to the mission to break into Arkham Asylum to retrieve data stolen by the Riddler, although she was secretly entrusted with assassinating him. She was then airdropped into Gotham City. After getting the plan to get into Arkham from the Penguin (as well as narrowly evading a shootout with Penguin after the latter discovered Harley Quinn's presence among the group), she observed Batman's interrogation of Harley Quinn (learning as a result the Joker's hiding a stolen dirty bomb inside Gotham) she posed as a cadaver while Captain Boomerang, posing as an EMT, delivered her into Arkham under the pretense that she had died. However, after killing the medical examiner by kissing him and freezing his head and then dropping him on the floor, she exacted revenge on Captain Boomerang by kneeing him in the crotch (as he had to knock on her "coffin" in order to have his claim that she was a corpse check out hard enough for her to feel discomfort). After regrouping with the others, she then proceeded to fight several Arkham guards on the exercise yard due to King Shark not being subtle in his attack pattern. In addition, while raiding the evidence locker, Killer Frost warned her squad mates that Batman had arrived, and tried to fight him off. They eventually escaped. She then found Riddler and planned to kill him, but the Riddler talked her out of it by explaining that he deduced how to get rid of the tracking devices. She then informed them to meet up with her to go to the electrotherapy chamber, although it ran into some problems when she and the squad encountered heavy guard near their destination, combined with King Shark's fear of heights. She then proceeded to freeze some water and blindfold King Shark to eliminate his fear of heights enough to get to the destination, and then got zapped by Riddler. However, despite their best efforts, King Shark could not survive the procedure due to his skin being too tough for the electricity to have any impact on his tracker. She eventually escaped after the Joker interfered, although not before learning that Black Spider was actually being impersonated by Batman, and Quinn ended up returning to the Joker. She, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang then encountered Batman afterwards, although they were forced to put their feud on hold after the Joker instigated a riot at Arkham Asylum to slow Batman down. Killer Frost abandoned Captain Boomerang and Deadshot when they were headed for the chopper and decided to just drive out. However, Bane ended up interfering, throwing the car she was using into a mountain where it exploded. Whether she survived is unknown. Trivia *When discovering that the Joker had stolen a dirty bomb and hid it inside Gotham, she mentioned that the idea gave her the chills and Captain Boomerang expressed disgust at her use of an ice-related pun. This was a reference to the infamous movie Batman & Robin, where one of its detractions was the fact that it's characterization of the character Mr. Freeze utilized several ice-related puns. Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham characters Category:Villains Category:Meta-Humans